Inspiration
by Crystal Sapphire girl
Summary: How is it that one can loathe another human being and yet find inspiration in him/her.Mikan and Natsume were pop icons, singers but rivals. So how was it that they fell in love? Mikan OOC. NXM
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration

**Hi guys. This is my new fic. I will be updating my others when I can but right now please do read this one and review. Just write a few words and I would be eternally grateful. **

**Thanks**

**Love **

**C.S.**

"Mikan Mikan Mikan. Mikan we love you" the loud, enthusiastic cheer fell on my ears as I stumbled towards the backstage. My eyes lingered on the mass crowd as my mind reared to the possibilities of me falling on my ass, me forgetting lyrics, the crowd booing, alien abduction or worse Natsume Hyugga stealing away my fans. Fuck, I am nervous. I am feeling nauseated. I want to die in a small corner. I bloody well cannot face these many people. I can't disappoint them. Why did I even want to do suck a freaking thing?

"Mikan" a voice brought me back to reality. "Don't worry, you won't forget your lyrics and bloody Hyugga is somewhere killing himself because he can never match up your voice. Now cheer up and break a leg" Hotaru's normally emotionless voice had just a tinge bit of smile just a tinge. I never really solved the mystery of why she smiled just before I went onstage, maybe just maybe she was proud, or she liked listening to me singing but that is too much to ask, she has made it quite clear that me talking annoys her, but I don't complain, it's the only time I actually see her smile. That confident smile and softness filled me with optimism, I have done this a 100 times, I can well do it again. Yep Hotaru Imai, you always knew how to make me feel good.

"I am fine, Hotaru. Just a bit nervous, I guess. Thanks Hotaru. I am ready to rock the stage. Poor Hyugga if he will be watching this, he would curse the day he decided to sing"

As I finally glided towards the stage, the adrenaline rush overwhelming me, I looked around to the people who meant a lot to me, the people for whom I sang, though admittedly I did feel a sense of superiority, all these people come out to listen to my voice, to see me on stage. I fell ecstatic. I looked around in the swarm of people to find faces, faces that I would recognize and I did find a face, one which I could recognize even in the obscure night, but a face which I didn't want to recognize, not now. There sat Mr. High and mighty, his lips twisted in a small rather sardonic smirk.

All the other voices were drowned away, all the faces disappearing in the background, only he and I, my eyes locked on his taunting crimson deep fiery cold ones. His snide mouth challenging me to sing, goading me to even open my mouth and I did what the piece of shit deserved, I smirked right back at him.

You know what Hyugga, you bothered coming here and so it would be my pleasure to sing a song dedicated all to you. I am so sweet aren't I?

"Hey guys, Lets turn the tempo up, a little."

"For you" I mouthed to Hyugga and then the music started.

You're beatin' up on your friends,

'Cos you're so insecure,

You wanna be the toughest,

But we all know for sure,

You thrash because you know

You're gonna start another fight,

But maybe when it's too late,

You'll finally see the light,

(Chorus)

You're tough, you fight, you win, so what! (x2)  
You listen to the music,

It's the coolest thing to do,  
But you don't ever listen  
To what it says to you.  
Your boots don't make you bigger,  
Your pose is nothing new,  
Someday it's gonna happen  
When we watch you fuckin' lose  
(Repeat Chorus x4)

I smiled inwardly as I saw his face animating with different expressions. Strike one Hyugga. I smiled at my audience, my eyes still locked with Hyugga's livid once. Yes Hyugga, the audacity I have, its infuriating isn't it?

I turned with slow deliberateness, mocking, insulting him in that one motion. Oh how I loathe that prat. Finally I walked away registering his expression in my mind. Oh, how I am gloating Hyugga, you have no freaking idea.

"You will leave no stones unturned in insulting that brat, would you?" Hotaru asked me clearly amused by what had taken place between me and him, which was pretty mean considering the fact that I WAS nervous and totally shocked when I saw him there smirking at me. I would probably just have shouted and ran away, but no rather than congratulating me for my coolness and perfectly handled situation, she is laughing ok, amusing at me. What did I do to deserve such a best friend?

"Ok, Mikan quit insulting me in your mind, I am impressed by what you did alright, now go to the dressing room and get ready to leave. You have 10 minutes."

"Only 10" I groaned, how the hell was I supposed to get dressed in that limited time.

"Quite complaining and go"

I groaned again inwardly, as I trotted my way back to the dressing room.

Some peace and quite, at last.

BANG! The door closed.

Or not!

"What now Hotaru" I asked rather jadedly.

I was spun around and pushed back against wall, warm hands trapping me there. What the hell, well I am a bit flattered but heck this is too much, though the body is rather delicious, Yum, but still… As I look up I find myself staring back into those mesmerizing crimson orbs. Shit, Mikan stop thinking about those eyes focus, he is probably thinking of ways of killing you and here you are thinking about the toerag's eyes.

"What do you want Hyugga?" I spat, acid in my voice. How dare he?

"Finally you're speaking; I thought you were too mesmerized by my eyes."

Shit

"Dream on, you pathetic, arrogant, conceited big head."

"Ah Sakura, I didn't think you were capable of insulting"

"Believe me Hyugga, I am capable of much more than just insulting"

"I believe you" Oh the nerve and that smirk, I feel sick.

"What the hell do you want Hyugga? I am sure you didn't just come here to exchange pleasantries."

"You are a bright girl Sakura. Your beauty matches your brain"

Did he just compliment me? Why the hell is his cool breath having that kind of affect on me? Pull it together, Mikan. You hate him, remember.

"Anyway Sakura, that song you sung out there, pretty brilliant. But I felt that it was my obligation to tell you that the game is never over at strike one. And love, strike two will be mine…."

"Are you taunting me, Hyugga?"

"Maybe I am" He said with a lazy smile. "Bye polka" he added.

A lazy grin finally settling on his voice, he ambled away, while my brain processed his final words.

A wink then he was gone and I finally understood what he meant.

"Pervert" I screeched and I thought of different rather painful ways of driving a stake through his cold bloody heart if he possessed one that is.

I hate him and I will bring him DOWN!

**Thanks guys for reading my first chapter of my new fic . So how was it. Please do review. Thanks to all the people who will read but please just leave a review. **

**And the song is Loser by 7 seconds. I know it's a guy band but I loved the song. **

**Thank you.**

**Love**

**C.S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, A new chapter is up. Read and review.**

INSPIRATION 2

'Mmmmmm' the Monday girl moaned as I let my tongue wander around in her mouth, How annoying , I let my mind revert back to the meeting with Mikan Sakura, my rival.

There are not many people I consider my rivals. Rivalry is with people who come near my potential, Mikan Sakura is good, a definite a rival, the stunt she pulled today, amusing at the very least.

I would not call Mikan Sakura pretty, that doesn't come close enough to describe her. She is beautiful, her large hazel eyes, her auburn hair falling carelessly on her delicate face, her innocence, yes she is beautiful.

But Mikan Sakura is a rival, only a rival.

"Move" I commanded to the Monday Girl as I felt my mobile vibrate.

_RUKA- Natsume don't be late, I am waiting for you in the car._

I cleared the creases on my black polo shirt and ran my hand through my messy hair; I knew what Tsubasa had planned for today and I absolutely loathed the idea. I was sick of interviews and all those fan girls, I mean I know I am brilliant; I didn't need those fan girls telling me.

"Hey Ruka" I said as I climbed into his Porsche.

"Where is the rest of the band?" I questioned.

"Already in the studio, they are all waiting for you"

"Hn"

"I saw you on TV, in Mikan's concert."

I gave a slight chuckle, "Not much beating around the bush, eh Ruka?"

"It doesn't work with you, Natsume. So you do know they are going to question what you were doing there."

"Oh I know!"

"What are you planning to say?"

"Don't worry Ruka, I have got a plan". I said, a small smirk playing on my lips.

"I don't like the sound of it" Ruka said smiling slightly.

"You never like the sound of my plans, Ruka"

I still don't know why I was going to do that? It would create controversies, trouble but then I did promise polka that strike 2 would me mine. She deserves it coming, anyway.

The studio came into visibility and so did the women shouting my name, how bothersome!

As I entered the talk show set, my eyes fell upon Miyuri, still ugly! Koko, Yu and Mochu were standing near the buffet, eating, not a big shocker. What shocked me, were the instruments kept on the set.

"No one told me we will perform" I hissed to Ruka.

"We just found out in the morning. Tsubasa told us that the channel was ready to pay a lot more if we sang."

"So he agreed without our concession, that…"

"Language Natsume, there are cameras here" Tsubasa entered, a big smile plastered on his face.

"And why do you care Natsume. Remember leave money to me as I leave the singing to you" he added.

"As in you could sing" I grunted, "Anyway whatever".

"The best band of our generation, the hottest guys' music world has ever seen, the band who stole each and every heart, that band has come here to give us an exclusive interview and sing for us. Women hold on to your seats and harder to your hearts, I call upon 'Heart break".

Xxxxxxxxx

"Mikan, the interview has started. Bring your ass here." Hotaru called out to me.

"Coming" I shouted back as I grabbed a big bowl of ice-cream. Yum!

I seated myself in the comfortable couch, my eyes on the television and my mouth full of ice cream.

"I call upon 'Heart Break'." Miyuri shouted. The best band, the hottest guys, how very infuriating. What do they think they are, Royalty? I mean Ruka, Yu, Koko and Mochu are still fine, atleast they are not all 'I am soooooo Good. I am God" But that Hyuuga, bloody loathsome. Someday I will teach him a lesson.

"I call upon Ruka Nogi, the guitarist, Koko, the drummer, Mochu playing the Casio and finally Natsume Hyuuga, the lead singer and guitarist", Miyuri said.

"Hello Guys, How are you all doing?"

"Fine, thanks Miyuri" Ruka smiled.

"So what's this about a new song that we hear?"

"Well you hear correctly, we have a new song up our sleeves. It will be coming out soon." Mochu answered.

"Ah and what do we call it?"

"Well to be frank we haven't thought of a title yet. But we will think of something soon"

"Ah this is the reason we all love you guys, so truthful. As long as we are talking about the truth, which lucky girls are you guys dating?"

Ruka, Koko and Yu gave a nervous laugh, but not Hyuuga, damnit I hate him.

"Ruka?" Miyuri questioned.

"Well as of now, I am dating Hotaru Imai".

"Ah well isn't that Mikan Sakura's manager?"

"Yes" he gave a nervous smile, "she is".

"Interesting, talking about Mikan Sakura, we heard that you Natsume went to watch her concert?"

"I did"

"We also heard that you went to meet her in her room?"

My mind whirled with questions. How the hell did they know? Damnit Hyuuga, what will you say? Shit I am so dead.

"I did" Natsume smirked.

Oh no, he is planning something I can see it in his eyes.

"Doesn't it go on without saying what were you doing there?"Miyuri asked

No Natsume, Don't say something you WILL regret.

"Well, is it wrong to visit one's girlfriend" Natsume said in a condescending tone, a smirk on his face, his eyes directly on me.

'Girlfriend' his voice echoed in my head again and again. What did he mean by that? Oh my god, was that his retaliation. Bloody Hell Hyuuga. He just said that on 'National Bloody Television', I am so screwed.

Fuck you Hyuuga, I hate you.

"What do you mean by that?" Miyuri stared at him as disbelievingly as I was.

"I mean what I said! "

"How did you guys fall in love?"

"You ask no question, I tell no lies" Natsume said with a lazy smile.

"Is Mikan your inspiration for your new song?"

"Let's just say it shows my undying passion for her and how 'good' she is."

"Ummmm...we will return to the interview after a song written by Heart Break." Miyuri said a dubious look lingering on her face.

"Comeon Guys lets rock it" Natsume Hyuuga shouted.

God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfought  
It can't be outdone  
It can't out matched  
It can't be outrun  
No

God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfought  
It can't be outdone  
It can't out matched  
It can't be outrun  
No

And when I close my eyes tonight  
To symphonies of blinding light  
(God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
Oh)  
Like memories in cold decay  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky

God save us everyone,  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?  
For the sins of our hand  
The sins of our tongue  
The sins of our father  
The sins of our young  
No

God save us everyone,  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?  
For the sins of our hand

the sins of our tongue  
the sins of our father  
the sins of our young  
No

And when I close my eyes tonight  
to symphonies of blinding light  
(God save us everyone,  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?  
Oh)  
Like memories in cold decay  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky

Like memories in cold decay  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky

Lift me up  
Let me go

God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfought  
Can't be outdone  
It can't out matched  
"It can't be outrun  
No

God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfought  
Can't be outdone It can't out matched  
It can't be outrun

"This is strike two. We love you, fans."

**This is it for right now. Read and review. Flames are welcomed. **

**The song is ' Catalyst' by Linkin Park.**

**Thanks for reading it guys.**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors.**

**Love**

**C.S.**


End file.
